


warm

by magearna



Series: college/soulmate au [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magearna/pseuds/magearna
Summary: college + soulmate au // in which you live in a world where everyone has a soulmate timer on their wrist, which keeps track of time from the moment you're born and only stops when you meet your soulmate. // was he serenading you in front of a crowd in public?





	

**Author's Note:**

> hope everyone's having a great holiday/winter break! we're almost done with this series...

“Oooh, there’s a bake sale going on!” Dohee, your younger sister, says excitedly as she pulls you by the arm. “Come on, let’s have a look.”

It was that time of the week where another student group was holding fundraiser of sorts in the middle of Student Centre, the hub of the university where various food stalls, stores, and student services were located. The Student Centre was the key location to set up fundraisers and booths; the student traffic was never ending and it was guaranteed that someone was going to be interested in whatever the fundraising groups were offering. It was no surprise that there was a huddle of students around a few tables, in line to buy whatever goods were being offered.

“Who is it this week?” You ask, craning your neck to see the banner that was tacked on the walls behind the vendors. Last week happened to be a mini arcade set up by the Computer Science Student Association, which was extremely popular since there were students in lines itching to relieve some stress by playing games.

Dohee looks thrilled. “It’s the choir club.”

“Ah.” You suddenly remember that the university had a choir club that was famous for fostering talented vocalists from different departments and programs. Everyone knew that the try-outs for the club were rigorous and that only the best of the best were chosen to be members. To be able to perform as part of the choir club was an honor, especially since they held many awards to their name and had even appeared on national TV.

As you and Dohee approach closer, you can hear a member of the choir club singing an a capella rendition of a popular r&b song about the feeling of being in love. Luckily the crowd around the bake sale wasn’t too thick so you could see a tall boy with messy brown hair parted to the side and a navy sweater using a wooden spoon as his makeshift microphone. You couldn’t help but admire how heavenly his voice sounded – it was melodious and was somewhat soothing in its own way.

 _It’s true the choir club only chooses the best of the best_ , you think as you continue to watch his heartfelt performance. _He’s incredible_.

The singer begins to walk away from the table as he sings the chorus of the song and the crowd immediately parts to let him through. To your surprise, he stops right in front of you, holding out his hand with a tender smile as he continues to sing. You gape at him like a deer in headlights, cheeks flushing in embarrassment at this sudden turn of events.

 _What do I do?!_ Your mind goes into haywire as you can feel everyone’s expectant gaze watching you. The boy’s hand was still extending out towards you and you turn to Dohee in panic.

“ _Oh my_ _god_ ,” Dohee whispers from your right and she grabs your hand and places it on top of the boy’s and everyone cheers while you feel your cheeks fully turning red now. 

Despite the shyness, your eyes remain locked with the singing boy’s, fully spellbound by his singing. He sounded like he was truly experiencing the feelings of being in love, his melodious voice full of tenderness and adoration. It was as if he was taking the entirety of the song and turning it into feelings the listeners – that _you_ – could experience. It was quite like _magic_ , really.

You hear several girls sighing dreamily as the rendition of the song comes to a close and everyone in the vicinity explodes into claps. The singer smiles at you warmly, letting go of your hand, before he retreats behind the tables laden with trays of baked treats with his face in his hands.

You feel yourself finally snapping out of your daze when Dohee pulls you along to the bake sale tables by the arm, joining a group of first years eager to buy some snacks.

“Let’s buy something!” Dohee says excitedly, peering over the trays of cupcakes, cookies, brownies, and baked bars. “Ooh, I want that one.”

“You’re making me pay, aren’t you?” You sigh, fishing out your wallet from your backpack. “Typical.”

Your younger sister grins cheekily. “That’s what older siblings are for!” 

Dohee picks out a chocolate chip cookie and a large brownie square while you select a chocolate chip oatmeal bar and a red velvet cupcake. The treats are placed in two separate paper bags and the cashier, who happens to be the same boy with the beautiful voice, makes quick calculation in his mind before telling you the total.

“That’ll be 5,000 won!” The boy chirps and you hand him a 10,000 won bill in response before turning around to leave with Dohee and your snacks.

“Oh, your change!” He calls out and you wave your hand.

“Keep it!” You reply, smiling. “Consider it as a tip since your voice made my day better.”

The students gathered around the bake sale “ooh” in unison and the boy giggles, his eyes curving into crescent moons.

“Thank you!” The boy waves at you in gratitude and you give him another smile and a wave before weaving your way through the crowd of students with your sister.

Dohee nudges you on the arm as the two of you make your way up the stairs leading to the main doors of the building. “I can’t believe that _the_ Lee Seokmin of the choir club practically serenaded you in front of everybody!” 

You turn to your sister with a surprised look. “Lee Seokmin? Is he famous or something?” 

“Oh my god, yes he is!” Dohee rolls her eyes at your cluelessness. “You need to go out more and support the student groups.”

“Well, I’m _sorry_ that I have other things taking up my time.”

Dohee shakes her head. “Anyways, he’s definitely one of the aces of the club right now. I mean, his voice is practically a gift from the gods. It’s absolutely wonderful.” 

Before you know it, your lips tug into a smile. “Mmm…it was really nice…”

“Right?!” Dohee grins. “I’ll show you videos of their performances when you get home, okay?”

“Okay, okay. Get home safely.”

“Okie dokie. Have fun at class.” Dohee gives you a wave as the two of you separate ways – your sister heading back to the apartment the two of you shared while you had your economics lecture to finish up the afternoon. As you walk across campus to get to your class, your mind replays the heavenly voice of the choir club member singing over and over again. You giggle into your scarf, feeling warm and tingly despite the cold weather.

–

Your economics class wraps up slightly past 3:30 in the afternoon and you make your way back to your apartment, eager to escape the cold and make a cup of hot chocolate once you arrive. You adjust your scarf before stuffing your hands in the pockets of your navy coat while you continue to walk on the tree-lined path leading to the main gates. However the sound of someone yelling “hey!” effectively catches your attention, making you stop and whirl around.

The boy who had sang to you during the choir club’s bake sale runs up to you, hair messy from running and his unbuttoned black coat flapping in the air. You blink in surprise as he comes to a stop in front of you, breathlessly giving you the same sunny smile from earlier.

“Oh, hi!” You start. “You’re the one from the bake sale, right?”

The boy nods, smiling again but this time with a hint of what you could detect as nervousness. “Hi! Um…wait, I should introduce myself! I’m Lee Seokmin. I’m studying to be a teacher and I’m from the choir club!”

You give him your name in exchange and the two of you shake hands. Suddenly, you remember how he extended out his hand to you earlier in mid song and your cheeks flush at the memory. Seokmin purses his lips, shyly looking around everywhere but you.

“What can I help you with?” You ask.

“Well…” Seokmin mumbles, taking a moment to pause and mull over his words wisely. However, he suddenly lets out a frustrated “argh!”, making you jump.

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes, well…” Seokmin sighs in frustration, raising his arm and pointing at his wrist repeatedly.

You blink in confusion. “Wrist?”

The boy shakes his head rapidly and prompting you to wonder if he was going to get whiplash at his fast movements. He takes a deep breath, pointing at his wrist again. “I…we’re… we’re…soulmates!” 

“Soulmates?” You repeat, tilting your head in confusion and furrowing your brows. After a moment it finally sinks in and your eyes widen. “ _Ah!_ ”

You quickly push up the sleeves of your coat and the cardigan underneath, turning over your wrist to reveal your soulmate timer. The numbers that you had known to tick forward for the last 20 years had stopped; forever frozen to mark the time you met your soulmate.

You slowly look up at Seokmin, who’s looking at you with curious eyes. _It’s him_ , you think as your mind replays the scenes of him singing, extending his hand out to you, and his smile that was so warm and bright. _It’s really him_. There’s a wave of relief and happiness that washes over you and you smile at him.

“It’s because of what happened earlier, isn’t it?” You ask, fiddling with the hem of your scarf. “When you sang to me in front of the crowd?”

Seokmin’s expression becomes bright, eyes transforming into crescents once again. “Yup! I guess it was a good thing that I randomly started singing during the bake sale. Everyone was urging me to attract customers to our table.” He pauses for a moment before smiling again. “But I didn’t think it would attract my soulmate.” 

“To think I would meet my soulmate through being randomly serenaded in public,” you hum. “You have made quite a good first impression, Seokmin.”

He laughs, running his hand through his hair. “Ah, have I set the standards? I guess I have to let my friends know to step up their game then!”

You nod sagely. “You’re on the next level.”

Seokmin laughs again and you can’t help but smile upon the expression. It was hard not to feel happy; his laughter was infectious and instantly lifted your mood. You look up at him seriously. “Lee Seokmin.”

Seokmin meets your eyes with curiosity upon the mention of his name and the serious tone of your voice. “Hmm?”

“Remember when I said earlier that your voice made my day better?” 

“Yes?”

“I take it back.”

He stares in confusion as your serious expression changes into a cheeky one. "Finding out you’re my soulmate has definitely made my day better.”

The familiar warm, bright smile returns on Seokmin’s face as he registers what you meant, his eyes curving into crescents. “Mine too.” 


End file.
